1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a regular valve for potable water and liquid to control and shutdown the flow of liquid in emergency cases.
2. Description of the Related Art
In computers, if there is no activity of the user, a computer system could shutdown due to lack of attendance. In an electrical system, overloads due to long running cause shutdown of the system. Water and other liquids need some control to shutdown the flow by sensing an emergency or an absence of control.